


Mixtape

by beautiful_salad_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Mention of Saileen, Saileen - Freeform, Turn back if you are looking for fluff, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_salad_kitten/pseuds/beautiful_salad_kitten
Summary: The world is saved, but Dean is in pieces
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mixtape

They had saved the world from Chuck. Everyone was safe. Sam had gone to meet up with Eileen. Dean was happy for him, Sam and Eileen would be happy together. He got in the Impala and drove to the Bunker. He sat down in the kitchen and cried. All he could think about was what Cas had said.

“I cared about the whole world because of you.”

“You changed me Dean.”

“I love you.”

Dean stood up and went to his room. He went to lay down, but saw something on his nightstand. He reached over and immediately recognized it. It was the mixtape he had given Cas. It still looked the same but he felt a paper attached to it. He flipped over the mixtape and saw a note in Cas’s handwriting. 

“Hello Dean. If you are by some miracle you are reading this, it’s either because I gave this to you or I’ve gone. When you gave me this mixtape, it made me feel loved and cared for. Listening to those songs made me realize my feelings toward you. I love you, Dean. I have always loved you. You don't need to say anything, I am okay with just being your friend. I hope things don't change for the worse between us."

Love,  
Cas 

Dean cried in agony, thinking about what could have been. How they had wasted their chance at a happy life. 

"I love you too, Cas." Dean whispers hoping that the love of his life could hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing but I whatever


End file.
